The Samurai's Forgotten Maiden
by x.Shadow.Kissed.Maiden
Summary: Kenshin has been living a glorious and happy life with his friends at the Kamiya Dojo, but that's when someone from Kenshin's past appears and changes everything. A/N: Just think it's been like 8 months after Kenshin met everyone.


_**Title:** The Samurai's Forgotten Maiden_

_**Rated:** Mature (For Possible Lemons and Some Vulgar Language)_

_**Couples:** Some Kenshin/Kaoru, Kenshin/OC (Saya Tamashiro), Sanosuke/Megumi, Yahiko/Sanjo, Enishi/Kaoru_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_I know this is probably the 3rd or 4th time I re-wrote this story, but I keep getting inspired to remake the story into something much better._

_Instead of Kenshin falling in love with an old friend, he'll be falling in love with Tomoe's made-up younger sister, Saya._

_I'll explain the reason why the sisters have different last names when it comes to that part._

_The story is going to start off the way it was before, but I'm going to elaborate on it._

_Well, I hope you like the remake of the original story "A Samurai's Miko"._

* * *

Silence. Absolutely no sound echo in the deserted vast forest. A beautiful girl walked along the beaten path, showing no interest in any of her surroundings. She was much too interested in her thoughts to pay any mind. Her hair whipped around her as the wind blowed harshly. The girl shivered slightly, stopping for a moment to gaze at the beautiful midnight sky.

_'Where are you, Kenshin? I've been looking for you for the past seven years... I want to see you again... but why can I not find you? Do you even think of us...?'_

With a disappointed sigh, the girl continue to walk across the path having only the shining bright moon light her way. Off into the distance, she spotted a village somewhat near-by. She knew that by the time she got there, it would be too late for her to check into an inn. Stopping once more to set-up camp, the girl untied the ribbon in her hair. A cascade of dark hair fell down her back, covering herself more from the harsh chilly winds. Her kimono just wasn't cutting it given the weather. Putting a shawl over her shoulders, she peered at the village with sadden eyes.

_' I can't find you, Kenshin... And the last time I saw you was when you had slain Tomoe... then you went away... But why?'_

Finding Kenshin had been the girl's goal for eight years, but she never found him. Her dark sapphire eyes glistened with tears as she made a fire. She bit her lip callously, trying to stop herself from crying but she knew she couldn't. She slumped down on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. Hot tears flowed down her peach cream cheeks, leaving trail marks on them. Sobbing quietly, she began to recall the very last time she saw him.

**_Flashback_**

Screams. Clashing of Swords. Begging. That was what the 14 year-old girl heard as she hid behind a tree. Her eyes in horror and tears as she watched the horrendous battle between her older brother Enishi, his gang, and her brother-in-law Kenshin. She watched as her sister begged them to stop, tears pouring down Tomoe's beautiful porcelain face. The battle echoed through out the forest, blood splattered all over the ground and trees. Why was this happening for? Why did her brother hate Kenshin so?

No one noticed her hiding behind the great tree, and she was greatful for it. Her brother's gang members were viscious and merciless, and if it wasn't for Kenshin protecting her sister while he fought Enishi, she would've been dead. The girl shot arrows and threw daggers from her hiding place, trying to protect Tomoe and Kenshin from getting a surprise attack. She didn't want them hurt, she loved them. But, she loved **_him_** far more than she should and she would give her life for him. She wanted the battle to stop just as much as her sister did.

Suddenly, Tomoe was attacked by one of her brother's toughest gang member, Kotetsu. He was a giant compared to everyone else, and he was absolutely heartless and enjoyed nothing but the thrill of killing. Kotetsu held Tomoe tightly in his arms. The girl began to panic, trying to figure out a way to save her sister. Kenshin was fighting Enishi with his all, but he wanted to save Tomoe. Enishi, however, did not want the battle to stop so he kept on attacking. That's when Tomoe gave an ear-shattering scream. The girl began to cry fiercely, knowing her sister was in pain. She began to run towards her sister and her tormentor when she stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. Kenshin was about to kill Kotetsu, but he turned around in a split second and Kenshin ended up slicing through Tomoe and Kotetsu. That's when all the sounds turned to silence. Kotetsu fell along with Tomoe, the thud seemed to echo. The girl couldn't believe it. But why? Why her sister?

Kenshin darted towards Tomoe, picking her up with great care as tears ran down his face. Enishi stared in horror, unable to believe what had just occured. Enishi looked at Kenshin, glaring at him with hate and disgust.

"This is **_your_** fault! If you hadn't come near my sister, she wouldn't be dead right now! This is your fault! You killed her, you bastard! And I will avenge Tomoe's death! **_I will!_**"

Enishi yelled in fury as he fled with the few remaining members but Kenshin paid him no mind. He held Tomoe close to him, listening to her whisper to him. Tomoe pulled out a dagger, marking a 'x' deep into Kenshin's left cheek. Blood and tears streamed down his face when Tomoe closed her eyes and whispered "I love you" one final time. The girl gazed at them, tears silently falling. She covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Kenshin walk away with Tomoe in his arms. She sank to the ground, crying for her sister. The horrific scene would never die...

**_End of Flashback_**

The girl glared at the moon, tears still running down her cheeks. She wanted to see him again so badly, and no one else could substitute. But yet she didn't know why she wanted, no, **_needed_** to see Kenshin again. She wasn't going to give up on finding him.

_You told me to be strong, and not lose my faith, courage, and love that I have as I got older... and I still haven't. I promised myself that I'd find you, Kenshin..._

* * *

_So what do you guys think of the remake?_

_Please sent comments/ideas/suggestions/flames to tell me what I need to improve on._

_I hope you all like it._

_-Ari_


End file.
